Revenge
by The Other
Summary: "And What Are You Going To Do?" Tomas hissed. "I will kill Harry Potter...I will do it for them!"
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _****_For The Guys on Twitter :)_**

**_.: Set at the end of the 7th Book, before the 19 Years Later :._**

**_Lots of OC to begin with...and Durmstrang. Bare with it :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Delilah_**

**_Voldemort has fallen. _**

No.

**_Your mother is dead_**_. _

Oh god no.

**_We're all being sent to Azkaban, and this is my final letter to you. Once you're out of school, get underground, hide at all costs. We can't meet up soon, if ever…it's too dangerous. Hide for a while, take care of your sister and don't let anyone find out who you really are. I know you'll be okay. _**

**_Rodulphus Lestrange._**

He knows we'll be okay? This man called himself our father, but was never around and never knew of our real lineage? Sure, he totally knows that we'll be okay.

I clutched the letter with trembling hands, scanning it several times over.

Maybe there was a mistake? Had I missed something? I didn't even know they were at war…

How could I not know…they were always at war.

Harry Potter.

That stupid bastard…

"Lilah…you coming? We're going to be late," Anya was my best friend. We'd been together throughout our schooling; in the same house, we'd chosen the same path and we'd been put in the same dormitory.

"I'm…not feeling too well today…" I whispered, taking a deep breath.

This wasn't good. I couldn't lose it, not in front of her. Not in front of anybody.

"We've got Dark Potions first….come on!" I blinked furiously, silently urging the water in my eyes to evaporate.

Stalling for time, I folded the note carefully and stored it in the pocket of my vest. The owl that had brought the letter was unfamiliar, but I stroked it anyway and thanked it. As soon as I had gathered the self-control to turn without bursting into tears, I met Anya's concerned eyes.

"Delilah…are you seriously ill?"

"No. I'm fine now." I lied, picking up my books.

We hurried downstairs into the common room – we were certainly late now. Instead of it being deserted, it was full of students.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the sixth years.

"Special announcement in the hall this morning…we're not allowed down until nine fifteen," the girl said, staring up at me.

"What…?" Anya murmured, plopping herself onto a blue throne.

I swept a mass of dark ringlets from my face – I hated my hair so much. Even before I lowered my hand, the hair started to return to its original place, weighed down by sweat. The room was so bloody hot - someone had messed with the heat control, and my dark uniform attracted the heat like a troll attracted flies. I loosened my dark blue tie and unbuttoned my black vest, fanning myself with the collar of my white shirt. God it was hot.

"I swear, that's the only crappy part about being a Dark Path student," I looked up at the familiar voice. "The undesirable heat,"

I managed a smile, but inside it felt like a thousand Grindylow's were trying to drag my throat into the depths of my stomach. "Isi,"

"Well that's not nice. For the last time, that's not my name, nor will I ever respond to it," he grumbled and I put on my most apologetic face.

"I'm sorry Isi,"

He frowned and turned away, aiming for another student. When he reached the student, he looked back at me.

"S'cuse me," he spoke loudly as he tapped the student on the shoulder.

The blonde girl turned and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Do you know my name?" his voice grew louder.

The girl nodded curtly.

"Can you tell this lady what it is?" he grinned charmingly. "Please,"

"His name is Isidor. Get over it," she retorted, glaring at me, before returning to her friends.

That's another to add to my hit list…

Our little game had gone on the whole year, but Isidor didn't really mind. He was well built, as all the boys at Durmstrang were, with well toned muscles that bulged slightly under his uniform. His hair, usually short, hung below his ears, his fringe drooping messily over his eyes.

"You should ask him out!" Anya whispered into my ear.

This question had been rephrased into witty euphemisms thought the year – I was surprised at how plainly she put it this time. I shot her the worst look I could muster. We weren't right for each other – we were just friends.

"Attention!" a voice called, and every student stopped talking, turning towards the one who spoke.

Professor Lazar stood in the door to the common room. His usual glare was replaced with bright eyes and a wide grin.

"You may now proceed to the Dining Hall. Hurry," in a flash he was gone, hurrying down the hall to the stairs.

The dining hall was on the first floor. Two houses lived on the second floor, and the sixth and seventh year students were located on the third floor. This meant chaos at mealtimes - all at once, over half the school had to try and get down three staircases.

Isidor, Anya and I hung to the side, allowing others to pass. When most of it had cleared, we started our way down. The second floor was almost deserted, with a few stragglers from the two houses hurrying to catch up with their friends.

"Volki pride!" Isidor shouted, and the young boy with a blue vest looked up.

We held up our dark blue ties, our old house colour. The boy grinned and continued down the stairs.

"The Volki this year are so lame," Anya complained, resituating her tie so it was straight.

Isi hummed in agreement. "I remember the shout wars that we used to play throughout the school. Third year was so awesome,"

"Shout wars died at the end of fifth. Nobody seemed to pick it back up after we left the house," Anya said sombrely.

My eyes prickled with tears at the word 'died'. God damn it, who am I today? Using my hair as an excuse to touch my face, I subtly wiped my eyes.

"I think we should start another one, just for fun," Anya grinned as we stepped into the dining hall.

On a normal morning, there were two rooms, one for the juniors and one for the seniors with three tables in each room. Today, the room divider and tables were gone, and the students were all standing, facing the long table that stretched across the back wall. The teachers all stood in their places, wide grins plastered on their faces that could be seen from the opposite side of the room.

Two more students entered the hall behind us before the Headmaster spoke.

"The Dark Lord is dead,"

Four seconds. That was all it took for the crowd to burst into cries of happiness. The headmaster allowed the mass of students to carry on before calling them to attention. The response was immediate, though the grins could not be wiped from their faces.

"Due to the events that have taken place and the losses undergone, I feel that the school should postpone all upcoming exams. There will be no classes for the following week," The silence continued, but the atmosphere in the room brightened even more so.

The Headmaster continued, "This week will be used to pay respects to those who have fallen at the Dark Lord's hand. Your families have been informed, and those who wish to join us will do so in the next couple of days, although there are many who are already here."

The Headmaster waved his hand and the wall behind him turned transparent. Hundreds of parents and siblings were sitting or standing in the courtyard. Several students shifted with delight. I bit my lower lip. This was going to be awkward.

* * *

**_A/N: So most of Durmstrang was made up by me, obviously there is little information on it. Volki is the Russian word for Wolf, just so you know. _**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahh...another chapter quickly :D

* * *

"Parents have only been invited to spend today with you. However, if you would like, you can return to your homes with them. The ship will take you to the docks, and then you have until Friday - the ship will be waiting at three o'clock. Sharp." The headmaster smiled at the crowd. "You are dismissed,"

Chaos ensured as the entire school squeezed through two tiny doors. In the all commotion, Delilah slipped into the corridor and fled up the stairs. On the second floor, she threw herself into one of the couches that sat against the wall. Tears filled her eyes once more, but she wiped them away angrily.

"It's okay to cry," a dark figure said from the stairway.

Delilah looked up in horror, but relaxed when she recognised the figure.

"Oh…it's just you…"

"Just? I'm offended," he walked to the couch and sat with her.

This got a small smile from her. "Sorry Professor Rhydian."

"Professor?" he swept her curls from her face, pushing them behind her ears. "You know that we passed that stage a long time ago…"

"Sorry Tomas…" She whispered and looked at the ground, telling herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." He said softly, and she nodded.

Tomas Rhydian was the only one who knew the whole truth. All her life, Delilah had been sworn to keep her lineage, her past and her sister a secret. Tomas was a death-eater, excused from the war to look after Delilah. Other death-eaters had no knowledge of him – he was always shrouded in mystery. When Delilah had started school, he took the teaching position for Potions. When she started her sixth year, he upgraded to Dark Potions, so he would always be with her.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked, staring up at him with emerald eyes.

"We have to get you out of here." He answered, standing up and taking her hand.

She watched him with a bit of concern as he led her upstairs once more, until they were on the fourth floor. The fourth floor was home to the teachers and the few eighth year students. Tomas led Delilah into his room and she sat in the large armchair while he paced.

"It's risky, but you'll probably need to get out of Durmstrang. The Dark Lord gave me instructions that if anything were to happen to him, Rodolphus or Bellatrix; I would do everything in my power to help you. The Malfoy's were always going to be my first choice for escape, but I've been led to believe that their loyalty has since wavered from the Dark Lord…"

^.^

I watched him pace with uncertainty. Sure, I trusted him, but what was he doing? I was safe at Durmstrang. If nobody knew who I really was, then how would me staying be bad? I wanted to finish school, maybe even move into the eighth year. What was going on?

"Tomas…" I whispered.

He stopped his pacing and looked over at me with concern.

"Why do I have to leave?"

Tomas heaved a sigh and rubbed one of his temples. He sat in the chair opposite to me and watched me closely.

"Your father," I raised my eyebrows. "Your real father – he gave you a special job to do. He said to me, that if he ever failed, he wanted you to carry on in his place."

What?

"What did my…father want to do?"

"Kill Harry Potter."

My mouth went dry. I stared at Tomas, wanting him to rephrase his words, or admit he was joking.

Kill? I couldn't kill anything? Well, except for the few rats and mice that lingered around, but not people!

"What?"

Tomas sighed.

"Your father wants you to kill Harry Potter. Avenge him or something. It shouldn't be too hard." He was trying to make it sound better than it was. He was failing.

"Do I have to?"

"I would like you to. That bastard is too lucky for his own good. Your mother would've wanted you to as well,"

I slumped in my seat.

"I know this is hard, but I'll be there, every step of the way," he reassured me. It didn't help.

Knowing that my mother wanted me to do it was the final prompt needed. I had to do it.

"Well…where do I start?"

Tomas sighed once more and I immediately knew it was something bad.

"You've got to transfer to Hogwarts…and repeat your seventh year."

I stopped dead. I would have to leave Isi and Anya…

"Well that sucks," I whispered, but glared at him. "Why Hogwarts? How is that any better than here?"

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger," he replied and I watched him curiously.

"Who're they?"

"Ginny is the sister of Ronald Weasley – one of Harry's best friends. Hermione is Ron's best friend, and some sources have confirmed that they're romantically interested in each get close to them, you'll get close to Ron – you'll get close to Harry." He answered, and I shut my eyes tightly. "I've also heard that Ginny is romantically interested in Harry...althought it's not confirmed so I'm not going to put my faith in it..."

I wouldn't be able to complete my eighth year – I wouldn't end up on the Durmstrang Wall of Fame. I wouldn't be able to tell anyone why, and I would have to start all over again…

"When can I leave…?"

"As soon as possible," he said softly and I nodded.

As he went to leave the room, I cleared my throat.

"What's happening with Astrid?"

My twin sister currently resided in the basement of the Malfoy Manor.

Or so I thought.

"She's been moved to a safe house." He said and I frowned.

"Why?"

"You don't think the Ministry would search the Death Eater's houses? We've had her moved for her own safety."

"And where is she?"

Tomas hesitated.

"Tomas…where is my sister?"

"She's…with my mother."

I frowned. That didn't sound half as bad as I thought.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked, worried that I had missed something vital.

"No...Of course not! I wouldn't ever put your sister in danger. She's just…well; my mother doesn't know what to do with her. She's in the basement,"

"And is she getting regular meals and appropriate daylight time?"

Tomas nodded.

"Is she getting an education with a real teacher?"

Tomas nodded.

"Is she happy?"

Tomas hesitated, but then nodded.

"Well that's better than what was happening at the Manor." I replied, standing and walking to the door.

"It's not her fault, you know," Tomas said, sitting on the chair that I had just left.

"What?"

"It's not her fault that she's a Squib. And it's not yours either," he said and I frowned.

"I suppose you're going to say that this is my parents fault then?" I growled. "Everything is my parents fault. Some Muggle family dies all at once – oh, it was my father's fault. Some Wizarding family have just been declared retarded – it must be my mother's fault. Two extremely powerful wizards just had twins, and one of them is a Squib – yep, definitely their fault. Stop blaming my parents. They did nothing wrong,"

I suddenly felt ashamed of myself for lashing out at him. This wasn't me. Who was I turning into? Ugh…it must be my time of the month…

Despite my outburst, Tomas regarded me calmly.

"I didn't blame them. I didn't blame anyone. I just said it wasn't Astrid's fault."

I nodded and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Your anger is going to get the better of you one day," Tomas said softly. "You've learnt to control your _magic_ when you're upset – that's good – but just touch the top of your head for me,"

I did so, finding two large ears protruding from the top of my head.

"Feel your teeth,"

I prodded two sharp canines that were longer than the rest of my teeth.

"I'll get the hang of it…" I closed my eyes and retracted the unnatural body parts.

"You have to keep that under control. If the other students found out that you were an Animagus…,"

"I know!" I cried. "I'll get it!"

* * *

_**A/N: Confused? That's my intention. All shall be revealed soon :) Although I kinda hope you can connect the dots from here...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Just establishing some ground...**_

* * *

It was five in the morning. I slowly packed my things in a dumpy old suitcase, stalling and waiting for an appropriate time to go down for breakfast. All had been cleared with the Headmasters of both Durmstrang and Hogwarts – I would transfer there at the end of the week into the sixth year. God it was lonely. It's only Tuesday but it feels like the school's been gone forever.

The only students that remained in the school were the four eighth years.

Finally, it was five-thirty and I couldn't stand my stomach growling any longer. I walked down the flights of stairs and into the dining hall. All of the eighth years were already there, eating breakfast at their exclusive 'eighth year' round table.

"Hey, Delilah," one called, waving me over. Surprised at the familiarity he showed towards me, I found myself blushing.

Blushing? Ugh, what had gotten into me?

I walked over to them, self-conscious as ever, but I put on my most confident smile and greeted them.

"We figured you'd be pretty lonely this week, so…we were wondering…would you like to join us?" the only girl asked.

Out of the four of them, there were two boys, who were Dark Path students – the girl was a Grey Path and the other boy was a Light Path.

"Sure, thanks very much." I grinned as the two Dark Path boys shifted away from each other to make room for me.

"Alright, time for some introductions!" the Light Path boy cried, his enthusiasm making me grin. He held his palm out towards me, fingers outstretched. "Here are five good ones for ya – I'm Arlex."

I shook his hand and he shot me a wide smile. He had pretty blue eyes and blonde hair with a natural flick out the ends. Green highlights cut through the blonde in a strangely attractive way – the colour matching his tie – the colour of the Orly House.

"I'm Zanna," the Grey Path girl said, not bothering to extend her hand. Her green eyes sparkled underneath her box cut fringe. Her hair was a natural black, with gold streaks throughout it, matching her tie – she was from the Losi House.

Both boys from the Dark Path were similar; I was tempted to ask if they were twins. They both had black hair, although the one on the left kept his long, the other keeping his hair cropped close to his head. They both had blue streaks that matched their tie colour, like the other eight years – they were Volki's like I was.

"Nikolai on the right and Mikhail on the left," Arlex butted in before they could introduce themselves. "And yes, they are twins,"

I stared at him.

"So either they get that a lot, or you've got some freaky mind reading skills going on," I joked, which received a laugh from them all. "Well, as you know, I'm Delilah – I'm not sure how you found that out, which further proves my mind-reading theory,"

"We asked some of the Professors," Arlex reassured me, chuckling.

"Call me Nik, by the way," said the short haired twin. "I hate Nikolai. Makes me feel old. My brother likes to be referred to as Mik...but he won't tell you, he doesn't talk too much"

I smiled as Mik gently nudged Nik in a mock solding, but my eyes were trained on their hair. I was perplexed by the random streaks. I just had to ask.

"So…with the hair, was that planned? Or did you just all rock up to school with it done?"

Zanna laughed. "We wish it was that cool. We've been planning it since we hit sixth year – we couldn't find the right colours or styles for Arlex's hair – it was so hard to mix blonde and green."

"So you're all really good friends then, I take it?" I grinned

"The best. We met in our first year, just before sorting. We were put in different houses, and we chose different paths…I guess it's because of free time that we stayed together. We were always the outcasts of our year, and that's why we banded together. When we hit sixth, it was easier to stay together because of the seating," Arlex explained and I nodded.

"So why aren't you home, celebrating?" Mik said very softly.

I watched him closely; his blue eyes were strange and uninviting, almost scared behind the black waves of hair.

"What's to celebrate?" I took a leap of faith.

Mik, Nik and Zanna nodded knowingly, but Arlex almost showed a look of horror.

"I take it that you're parents were death-eaters too?" Arlex asked dejectedly, and my eyes widened.

"Don't worry. Our parents were. That's why we're not home either. We've got nothing to go back to." Zanna assured me, and I nodded.

"Yeah…my parents were death-eaters – both were killed. I've got no other relatives," I explained quickly.

Arlex shook his head disappointedly.

"Even the death of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'" he started, which brought groans from the others, "Cannot bring happiness to all,"

"Why aren't you home then?" I asked Arlex.

"My father's in Azkaban and my mother is a Muggle. It's hard to celebrate with her…" he said bluntly.

I nodded and we ate in silence for a few minutes. The food tasted better today…I wondered if it was just me who thought that. At about six, Tomas strode into the room. He was the first teacher in.

"Morning," he called from the doorway, and we raised our hands in a mock wave.

"Professor, where are the other teachers?" Arlex asked, casting a look at his watch.

"Most have returned to their families, only myself, the Headmaster and your Path Heads remain." He answered.

Zanna raised her eyebrows. "Does that mean we can still study and practise this week?"

"Of course…" he answered, sitting down at his place at the Teacher's table. "If you need a teacher, feel free to come to our rooms and ask. There are virtually no specific rules or timetables this week."

"This week is going to be awesome," Nik grinned, rubbing his palms together.

The others made noises of agreement. Leaving was going to suck…

"Delilah, would you mind staying back after breakfast?" Tomas called, and I nodded.

What did he want? Maybe I wasn't transferring after all. Maybe I could go back to being normal…

When we had finished eating, my new friends stood up. Maybe this was it, maybe they just wanted to eat with me, then leave me alone for the rest of-

"Delilah, when you've spoken to Professor Rhydian, come meet up on the fourth floor. We'll be in one of the rooms, just listen for our voices," Zanna said.

I grinned and thanked them. They were so nice! They left the dining hall and I made my way to Tomas.

"Yes?" he didn't deserve formalities. Not right now.

"I'll be coming with you,"

^.^

Delilah's face lit up.

"How?"

"They're obviously in need of new teachers, and for the next two weeks, Hogwarts is being repaired and altered. For now, students are either at their homes or staying at Hogwarts, on the opposite side of the school. I applied for the job a few days ago, but I hadn't received word until this morning. I'll be the Duelling Club's professor, so you better take that."

Delilah frowned.

"Of course I'll take it. Why wouldn't I. It kinda goes with my Path…"

Tomas sighed.

"Hogwarts is different to Durmstrang. There isn't such a thing as a Path."

"Great…a whole new schooling system too, that's just perfect…"

"Well that's why you're going this year. The end of the year won't be great – there'll be some dodgy teaching, lots of spares and a lot of therapy – so you'll be able to explore, meet people and learn your way around. A lot of the kids won't return for the end of the year – but they'll be there next year,"

"So…basically, my end of the year will be much like this week, only lonelier?"

Tomas nodded.

"Yay," she said sarcastically.

"After the school year is over, you'll come back to my mother's house with me."

"Really?" she asked, managing a grin. "You'll become my guardian?"

"Technically my mother will be, but we'll be under the same roof," he answered with a smile.

Delilah sighed. "Tell me more about Hogwarts…"

"Later. Go join your friends. Come to my room tonight after dinner, I'll tell you more then,"

Delilah nodded resignedly and left Tomas to his meal. She passed the Dark Path Head, who was coming down from the fourth floor.

"Morning," The Head said groggily.

"Morning," Delilah answered brightly, and the Head smiled.

"You're awfully cheery. Why are you up so early? You've got a whole week of sleeping in,"

"Sleep is overrated Professor,"

The aged woman laughed and patted her on the back.

"We're going to miss you…we all had such high hopes for you. Oh well, never mind. Good luck at Hogwarts dear…"

Delilah sighed as the woman continued her way to the dining hall. She reached the fourth floor quickly and located the room they were in easily. She knocked sharply.

"Come in!" Zanna called and Delilah opened the door.

The rooms were very large, with a double bed in one corner of the back wall. One wall was lined with bookcases, all filled to their maximum capacity. The opposite wall held shelves with school supplies and a large empty cat carrier. There was also a door, which led to a bathroom, and a walk in wardrobe near the bed. The four students sat in the middle of the room, lying on beanbags.

"Pull up a piece of floor," Arlex threw her a beanbag and they all moved out to make a space.

She chose to sit between Zanna and Nikolai, making herself comfortable.

"So…what are you guys planning to do…after leaving this year?"

"Well, I'm going to become a healer…" Arlex said, glad for an excuse to break the silence. "I'm majoring in Regenerative Magic, and my subcourse is Herbological Home Remedies,"

"I've got my heart set on being a Magizoologist," Zanna continued on. "I took Practical Studies, and took the Progressive Care of Magical Creatures subcourse,"

"We're undecided," Nikolai said "What about you?"

"Well…I was set on being a Death-Eater, until now." She confessed, but there was no surprise. "Now I've got no clue as to what I want."

"Are you going to continue onto your eighth year?" Zanna asked and Delilah sighed.

"No. But I was invited to."

"Why can't you?"

"I'm being transferred to Hogwarts at the end of this week,"

"Why?"

"Revenge," Mikhail said, and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"What?"

Delilah's heart thudded in her chest.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Anyone involved in the war is now an enemy. If she returns to the scene of the war, she can spend the year making friends and becoming part of the furniture. Once she leaves Hogwarts, she has all these people's addresses and trust. She visits them, kills them and moves on." His voice was naturally quiet, but it seemed even softer now.

"Wow." Nikolai said after a moment of silence.

"Delilah…is it true?"

* * *

_**A/N: I kinda wrote this assuming everyone would understand the school system, but let me try explaining it. **_

Students in their 1st – 5th years attend general courses - as well as being sorted into three houses - Orly, Losi and Volki.

6th year students are given the opportunity to choose their path, major, and subcourses, and their house will not matter as much.

They follow this path through their seventh year, where they either graduate or, if they are found to be extremely talented and able to prove themselves in their chosen course of study, they continue on to the exclusive eighth year.

There are three main paths that can be taken.

The first is the path of the Dark Arts, concerning everything and anything relating to the manipulation of dark magic.

The second, conversely, is the path of Light Magic, which teaches students the proper application of beneficial or good magic.

The third path is the middle path, simply known as Grey. Grey students learn either neutral magic or magic that concerns both light and dark, depending on their major. Double majors [within paths] are accepted.

Orly = Eagles (In Russian) - Green House

Volki = Wolves (In Russian) - Blue House

Losi = Moose (In Russian) - Yellow House

^^ These animals can be seen on the Durmstrang Crest

If anyone is more confused, send me a review with a question and I'll answer it...


	4. Chapter 4

I nodded slightly and stared at the ground, wishing myself away from the room.

Oh god, I was going to be thrown out. They would tell everyone and I would be executed. I waited, but they were just silent. Why did I share so much with them? Tomas told me to be careful…why hadn't I listened. Why weren't they talking?

I looked up and to my surprise, nobody was angry. Arlex looked slightly confused, but that was the only scary expression.

"I want to help," Nik said softly.

"No." I said immediately."I'm not doing this as a pleasure trip. I lost the two most important people in my life,"

"And you think we haven't? We're in the same position as you Delilah. We're prepared. We're the children of Death-Eaters."

"What about your careers? What about your future?"

"Screw it. Nik and I didn't know what to do anyway." Mik spoke up.

"My father is in Azkaban. I chose the Light Path for a reason. I don't want to be involved…" Arlex said and the room fell silent again.

"Good. Because none of you will be involved," I persisted, knowing it was a losing battle.

Nik, Mik and Zanna gave me looks, each one telling me what I moron I was being

"Fine. Look, I'll be back," I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just…away. Trust me. I'll be back,"

I left the room and hurried down to the dining hall, but Tomas wasn't there.

"Looking for someone?" The Headmaster asked, sitting at the table.

"Oh, Sir, I was just wondering where Professor Rhydian was,"

"He left about ten minutes ago. Check in his room,"

I thanked him and hurried back up the stairs. Man, I'd be fit by the end of the day…

I ran to his room and knocked hurriedly.

"Come in," came his voice, and I burst in.

"Tomas…I've made a mistake," I flustered, sitting on his couch.

He was sitting in an armchair, halfway through taking a swig of his drink.

"What have you done?" He groaned, putting the cup down.

"I…may have inadvertently told the eighth years about seeking revenge," I winced and he stood up, a concerned frown across his face.

"Well…that's…" he started

"They want to help," I cut in

"Oh. Well, that makes it better then….I guess…" he muttered. "Do they know who your parents are?"

"No, but they all have parents who are Death-Eaters,"

"Okay, take me to them," he sounded unsure, but I nodded and lead him to the same room.

I knocked and after a moment, was instructed to enter. When they saw Tomas, they all stood, panic crossing their features.

"Relax." Tomas said, and held out his wrist, palm facing the ceiling. He pulled his cloak up to reveal a black scar.

"You're a Death-Eater?" Zanna asked and Tomas nodded.

"I was told by the Dark Lord to look after Delilah, should he fail."

"Why her?"

"That's not important,"

"Yes it is." Mik said.

Tomas looked over at him.

"If we're supposed to trust you, and trust her, we need to know why she was so special." Mik continued and Tomas growled.

"No, it's okay. It's about time someone else knew," I said softly and Tomas cringed.

"Are you sure you can trust them?"

I gazed at their faces, which were watching me curiously. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding.

"Yes."

"Very well then."

I stepped forward and searched for a way to break the news.

"I don't really know how to say it, so I'm just gonna go for the plainest way possible. My mother was Bellatrix Lestrange," their faces showed familiarity at the mention of her name, and I braced myself for their next reaction. "And my father is Voldemort."

Eyes widened, mouths dropped open and noises of surprise were unleased. Tomas stood behind me with his arms folded, watching their reactions with amusement.

Zanna was the first to recover. "I can see it now. You look a lot like your mother – you certainly got her hair,"

"You knew her?" Tomas asked.

"No. I visited the Malfoy Manor once as a child and saw her – the image of her always followed me…"\

"You resemble the Dark Lord too...your eyes, and your cheek bones," Mik noted

Tomas nodded and cast a glance around at the others.

"So, who were your parents?" he asked.

"They were never gifted with a position of power. They were all just called on for battles," Zanna said, and Tomas nodded.

"They were still a worthy part of the team – I'm sure I knew them," Tomas said respectfully, and they nodded graciously.

"Excuse me," Arlex spoke up and Tomas looked over at him. "My parents weren't Death Eaters. I don't want to help…I don't want to do this."

I could see anger welling up in Tomas, it was like watching a volcano.

"Fine. Get out then." He managed to say calmly.

Arlex reluctantly stood and moved past Tomas. Tomas grabbed his arm tightly, making the man wince.

"You breathe a word of this to anyone, and I will personally find you and make you pay," he growled softly, and Arlex nodded seriously, the fear clear in his eyes.

He left the room quickly and I groaned.

"I'm an idiot…I should've told you he didn't want to do it," I whispered and Tomas shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure he won't tell," he turned to the rest of the eighth years. "Alright, if we're going to do this, we have to do it properly. Before we start though, I have to ask. Are you positive you want to do this? After I start talking, I won't let you back down. If we continue this, you'll be Death-Eaters, and punishment for disloyalty is death. You're not kids anymore…"

"I'm in," Nik said immediately.

"Me too," Zanna said

"Count me in," Mik smiled for the first time.

Tomas nodded.

"Unfortunately, you can't all transfer, because you've technically already completed your schooling. Instead, you'll be working with Astrid and my mother,"

"What?" I interrupted and he frowned."Astrid's not helping,"

"Yes she is,"

"No. I forbid it."

"Who's Astrid?" Nik asked, and Tomas rolled his eyes.

"You didn't tell them?"

I shook my head and Tomas sighed.

"Shall I?" I nodded and looked away. "Astrid is Delilah's twin sister. She's a Squib."

"The Dark Lord…had a Squib?" It was hard not to hear the amusement in Mikhail's voice.

Tomas shot him a dark look and he raised his hands in defence.

"Just stating facts,"

"Can we move on?" I pleaded and Tomas nodded.

"At the end of this year, I'll take you to my mother's house. You three and Astrid will start brainstorming." He instructed, "Delilah will be making friends and winning the trust of the students. No doubt she'll be sorted into the Slytherin House."

"The what?"

"Slytherin," he repeated. "Just like Durmstrang has Volki, Orly and Losi, Hogwarts has Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,"

"And why Slytherin?"

"Both your parents were in Slytherin," Tomas explained. "I can only imagine that you'd be sorted the same way, considering your intentions,"

"My parents went to Hogwarts?"

The surprises just kept coming…

"Yes…" Tomas said softly.

They went to Hogwarts…they went to Hogwarts and never bothered to tell me. We saw each other once a year, if lucky, and on those days, so much was shared. Magic, Spells, Future, Past. And yet Hogwarts never came up as a part of the conversation.

Around me, my new friends were having their own reactions. Zanna had her eyes narrowed; only god knows what was going on inside her brain. Nikolai looked confused, almost pensive, while Mikhail remained expressionless and passive.

"I think we should drop out," Zanna said, her head snapping up.

"What?" Nikolai looked even more confused now.

"Our futures have nothing to do with…what, the term we have left at Durmstrang. Why waste precious time?"

"No," Mikhail said, and Zanna shot him a look. "If we all drop out, there'll be suspicion."

"Excellent. At least we have a rational thinker," Tomas muttered, receiving a glare from Zanna.

I kept silent. I was thinking about these four people who practically put their lives on hold, just for one task…

"You know…if we kill Harry Potter, we'll have to go into hiding," I said.

They all nodded. Was I the only one who hadn't thought this through properly?

"Delilah…you obviously don't want this as much as you think you do – whether it's with us helping or even the whole ordeal, and we don't blame you. It's going to be hard, but we know the risks, and we don't really care. We just need you to be on board. If you're hesitant, then people will sense that, and they won't trust you," Mik said and I tangled my hands through my curly hair. "You've got to be committed, and you've got to want this..."

"What if I just turn into a fox and follow them home?" I muttered, and Tomas' eyes widened.

"That might not be such a bad idea…"

"Turn into a fox? How would you do that?" Zanna asked and I sighed.

"Ever since my third year, Tomas has been helping me turn into an Animagus…"

"No." Tomas stopped me from explaining any further. "You're not ready."

* * *

**_A/N: Oh, I seemed to explain some of it here. My bad :P So know you know about Delilah...and Astrid :PPPP And Animagus FTW._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Mmmhm, we'll get to Hogwarts eventually._**

* * *

Delilah watched him with wide eyes.

"But…"

"No. You're still having trouble. We don't practise enough – we don't have time!"

"Then let me come home with all of you – I won't go to Hogwarts and repeat my year! We'll have all year to practise!"

"And how will you find her?"

Delilah threw her hands in the air with a frustrated cry.

"I don't know! I don't care!"

"Delilah, Tomas...Go to Hogwarts. Every spare moment you have, practise. Delilah will be ready by the end of the year and she'll be invited to someone's house..."

"Wait...hold on," Zanna interrupted Nikolai.

"What?" Nikolai glared at her.

"How is she going to win the trust of these people? She's a Lestrange...these people have probably been weary of the Lestranges' for decades. Won't everyone be suspicious?" she asked and Nikolai shut his mouth.

"Excellent point," Tomas said. "But I've already got that covered,"

They all watched him closely, anxious for his plan.

"Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus, had a brother – Rabastan Lestrange. Now, let's pretend that before he was sent to Azkaban, before he tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom, he had a lovechild with some pureblood. That child is Delilah."

There was a stunned silence.

"Now, Delilah wanted nothing to do with her past - she was raised by the pureblood's family - as her mother died from natural causes. She never knew of her real lineage until this year, and decided to return to the school that her real parents went to," Tomas continued. "Even if someone checks it out, it's all there. Rabastan had a couple of children - he was never married but liked to fool around - but none of these children were looked after by him. You can't really trace Delilah's mother, as there were so many and Rabastan attended Hogwarts with his brother..."

"How long have you been planning this Tomas?" Delilah asked cautiously, having a newfound respect for her mentor.

"Not me," he answered casually, planting himself in a chair. "Your parents. They wanted to make sure the deed would be fulfilled,"

"They must've really hated Harry…"

"Delilah…Harry was the one person in all of the Wizarding World that took him down…and he was a baby at the time! Then he killed seven parts of your father's soul…I think he had a right to be pissed," Zanna said and Delilah laughed.

"I suppose,"

Tomas shook his head and grinned.

"Delilah…you think you could show us…your Animagus form?"

Delilah cast a glance at Tomas, who nodded.

"You all have to be silent. She's not finished her training…and she needs to concentrate. Don't move, don't talk…just watch," Tomas warned the eighth years, who nodded seriously. He turned to Delilah. "When you're ready,"

Delilah closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated. The image of a red fox sat in her view, and she watched it until an image of herself stood beside it. In her mind, Delilah walked over to the fox, and dropped until she was crawling. Slowly, her mouth extended, and ears sprouted from above her head. She continued her transformation slowly, each body part changing at a time, until the two foxes were standing beside each other.

Tomas watched her closely, studying her breathing and her body language to make sure she wasn't having trouble. She dropped to her knees as the transformation began, but he knew she wasn't conscious of it. The transformation was the most vulnerable time, as the changer was not able to see or hear anything coming at them. The final body part – her legs – changed, and she was entirely canine.

Tomas nodded, which prompted the eighth-years into a round of applause. Delilah trotted towards them, parading almost proudly around them.

"Alright alright, no need to get cocky." Tomas said, although he was grinning. "That was a lot faster than normal – I think you'll be finished by the end of next year,"

"How do you know so much?" Nikolai asked

"Eh, you pick stuff up as you go along," he grinned and Mikhail raised an eyebrow at him.

Delilah circled Tomas' legs, and he quieted the eight-years. Slowly, Delilah transformed back into a human, reversing the way she changed into a fox. She rested for a second, panting hard as Tomas patted her on the back.

"That was awesome," Zanna praised and Delilah thanked her breathlessly.

"So…can we do this? Are we going to Hogwarts?" Delilah asked as her breathing returned to normal.

The four teenagers looked at Tomas expectantly. He stroked the small patches of stubble that followed his jaw line, closing his eyes. This wasn't a decision that could be made easily. He had to think closely, because if he messed up, it was the _Dark Lord's daughter _that would be dead. Tomas didn't really believe in the afterlife, but if there was, there'd be hell to pay.

"I'll sleep on it…I have to think this through," he muttered.

Tomas was still a young man – only twenty eight. His loyalty to the Dark Lord from a very young age was what attracted Bellatrix and Voldemort – and the fact that he was so young would be better for Delilah – she would have someone close to her age that she could confide in.

"I'll leave you guys alone, you probably have some things to discuss," he turned to Delilah. "I know I don't have to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway – don't you dare practice your Animagus without me,"

Delilah nodded and the four of them waved him off.

"I wonder what Arlex is doing now…" Zanna said softly.

"Who cares?" Nikolai grinned. "The four of us are together, and we're gonna destroy Harry Potter!"

"Do you think we should tattoo our arms? Like the real Death-Eaters?" Zanna asked.

"No, it needs to be subtler," Mikhail said and Zanna nodded.

"Guys…we don't even know if we have to do this yet…let's just wait," Delilah said softly and Nikolai sighed.

"Sure," he glanced at his watch. "Wanna go play some Quidditch?"

"I've never been good at that game," Delilah confessed with a sheepish grin.

"It'll be fine. We can just sit on the brooms and toss the Quaffle, if you want,"

"That definitely sounds more appealing," she laughed, and Zanna lead the way.

^.^

Tomas paced the Great Hall anxiously. He had to come to a decision eventually.

"Something troubling you?" The Headmaster asked from his position at the doorway.

"Oh…no, not really…"

The Headmaster gave him a skeptical look and Tomas sighed.

"I have a decision to make, and I can't decide how to go about trying to decide,"

"You're reconsidering the transfer to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know. I was given a task to do…and…I don't know how to complete it,"

The Headmaster didn't pry.

"Think about your path…"

"I didn't attend this school-"

"in life," the Headmaster continued, ignoring the interruption, at which Tomas bit his tongue. "Think of our ultimate goal in life, and map out your journey from there…"

Tomas sighed. The Headmaster always found a way to make him come to a decision.

"Thank you,"

The Headmaster nodded once before turning and starting up the stairs.

Tomas shook his head and gazed up the ceiling, wondering what his ultimate goal was. Kill Harry? No, that was Delilah's job. His ultimate goal was to prepare her for that task. Tomas shook his head. What about after? He supposed that after Delilah killed Harry, he would still help her. Help her escape, help her hide…

A lot could happen in a year.

Tomas nodded to himself and started upstairs.

^.^

It was Friday – the ship was due back in an hour.

"We can leave now." Tomas said softly. "You can figuratively disappear. Isidor and Anya don't have to know…"

Delilah glared at him.

"I can't go that to them. They're my best friends,"

Tomas nodded with a small smile. He knew she wouldn't want to leave without saying goodbye.

Zanna, Mikhail and Nikolai approached them on the shore of the Lake.

"We're gonna miss you next year…" Nikolai said softly and Delilah laughed.

"Astrid's just like her, you won't even realize that she's gone,"

At this, Delilah frowned and Tomas clipped her over the head.

"I was joking,"

"Whatever," she replied despondently.

Delilah moved to the shoreline and sat down. Exchanging glances, the four of them moved to stand behind her.

"You okay?" Zanna asked, bending down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Nikolai asked, sitting down on her other side.

"I don't want to do this," she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know. I was chosen to do a job...I know it's an honour, and I know my parents want me to do this…but I just can't kill someone. Murdering…It's…wrong…"

"Harry killed your father," Mikhail said softly, still standing behind her.

"I know…"

"It's revenge. Nothing more. Not murder, just revenge."

Delilah turned and looked at him. "Revenge,"

He nodded and she took a deep breath.

"What if one of you can actually do it?"

"Delilah…" Tomas said firmly. "This path has been set out for you to follow. Not any of us. If you can't do this, then you can sod off. We don't need anyone being a wimp here – we're Death-Eaters, not pansies. If you can't man up and take this opportunity, then we're going to leave you behind,"

Delilah was stunned. Sure, Tomas had been rough before, but never so cold. Tears brimmed her eyes before he even finished, and she frowned, squinching her face up to get rid of them. Nikolai, Mikhail and Zanna were speechless, staring open mouthed at Tomas. He was scary when he was angry.

"Fine." Delilah answered curtly. "I'll do the bloody job,"

She stood and walked away, heading to a large tree.

Zanna, Mikhail and Nikolai looked warily at Tomas, and he smiled.

"She gets like this a lot. All it takes is a firm talking to."

* * *

_**A/N: So I had to make up the crap about Animagus transformation. It was the only thing I could think of. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I can only assume that Durmstrang students get their stuff from Diagon Ally...?**_

* * *

"Delilah! There was a massive party in Diagon Ally! You should've been there!" Anya cried before she even stepped off the ship.

At the sight of Delilah's forlorn expression, she frowned, grabbing Isidor's hand. Delilah noted the touching, but didn't say a word.

"Are you okay?" Anya asked, as more students piled out.

Delilah glanced over to where Tomas stood, and nodded at her. Zanna, Mikhail and Nikolai were greeting their own friends, but kept tabs on Tomas and Delilah.

"I have to go," Delilah said softly.

"Where are you going? We just got back?" Anya grinned,

"Yeah…you kinda missed the party," Isidor added and Anya gently elbowed him in the ribs.

"Wait…I'll tell you later. You guys have to tell me all about your week," they were in such a good moods – Delilah didn't want to rain on their parade.

"If you say so," Anya grinned, and the three of them made their way to the castle.

They climbed the staircase, and Delilah noticed Tomas subtly following them. Anya and Isidor entered the Volki common room first, and Delilah closed the door, facing Tomas.

"Make sure you tell them not to contact you. You don't want to be their friends after this," he said softly, and Delilah nodded. They had gone over the plan earlier.

"Wanna go up to our room?" Delilah suggested, and Anya nodded.

They went up the left set of stairs to the girls' dormitories, entering the room that Delilah and Anya shared. Isidor planted himself on Anya's bed, quite at home.

"So tell me, how were your families?"

"Over the moon!" Anya exclaimed, sitting next to Isidor.

"Our families spent the week together…" Isidor grinned, sharing a sidelong glance with Anya.

"And…"

They grabbed hands.

"…we're dating!"

Delilah had suspected it. No. She knew it. Their body-language…everything all pointed to the obvious. But this was Delilah's cue. This was what she was waiting for.

"What?"

Anya's gleeful expression faltered.

"Um…?"

"You…you hinted, ever since first year, that Isidor and I should go out…" Delilah stood, knocking her chair over in her haste. "And then…when I start to warm to the idea. When I actually start to believe that we could be together…you go and…"

She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to. Of course, it was a lie. She could never see herself as Isidor's boyfriend. Anya looked absolutely horrified, and Isidor was frowning slightly.

"Delilah…you could've said something…" Anya said, and Isidor raised his eyebrow at her.

"I didn't think you liked him! You were always urging me onto him!" Delilah realized the connotation of her sentence, but disregarded it. "I can't believe…"

"Delilah, I'm sorry! You were taking too long!"

Delilah whipped around. "Oh sure. Blame my feelings. Blame me for trying to get my life in order before getting a boyfriend.

"That's not what she meant," Isidor interrupted.

"Wasn't it?" she shot a glare at Anya, who looked guilty.

"I'm fed up of this crap. I'm fed up of this school!" Delilah cried. Now that certainly wasn't true. There was nothing for Delilah to be fed up with. "You left me – you didn't invite me to go with you or anything, and then you hook up in the process," This was true. Delilah felt abandoned, and after all that had been happening – her parents death, her sudden rise to 'Death-Eater' status, Delilah felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Whoa…" Isidor muttered. Neither of them had ever seen Delilah cry before.

Delilah wiped them away and glared at them. "I'm leaving,"

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. I'm going somewhere where I won't have to deal with either of you,"

Anya was getting irritated now. "Good luck with that. This is a small school, you're bound to run into us sometime. And oh, I forgot, we happen to share a dorm room,"

Delilah closed her eyes with a wicked grin.

"I'm not staying here," her eyes flashed open again. "After today, you won't see me again. I'm leaving this school…I'm not staying for the rest of the year and I'm not going onto my eighth,"

Anya and Isidor seemed frozen, staring at her with wide eyes.

"…because of us?" Isidor asked softly.

Delilah snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not a weak minded freak – I'd never fall victim and flee just because I didn't like someone. Unfortunately, you're not as important as you think you are," More tears came to Delilah's eyes – she didn't want to say this. She hated herself for it.

The two on the bed were silent, their jaws on the floor.

"Good bye," Delilah's tone was gentler, and she gave a brief nod to the both of them before leaving the dorm.

Tomas was waiting outside, leaning against the wall.

"Done?"

Delilah nodded.

"Good. We'll be leaving soon…the Headmaster will arrange for your things to be packed and sent to Hogwarts," he nodded at her and started down the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight, Delilah ran to the end of the corridor, where a balcony overlooked the green grass of the fields. Tears fell in giant waves, and she doubled over, clutching her stomach. Violent sobs racked her body as she struggled to contain the noise.

This was too much.

* * *

_**A/N: My Poor Baby OC! Eh. I don't care that much. Oh ^^ and in case you were wondering, at Durmstrang, once they hit their 6th year, they get Path dorms, and males and females are allowed to go to each other's dorms to encourage responsibility because they've been there so long. They're a lot less strict at Durmstrang :)**_


End file.
